Rattrapage
by freaky-fair
Summary: [OS] Lorsque Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, contre leur grès, doivents se donner mutuelement des cours de rattrapages... C'est... Surprenant.


**Heyhey! Bon, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris et l'anniversaire d'une certaine Vert Emeraude... DONC ce petit Os est pour toi ma choute hé! J'éspère qu'il te plaira( même si bon soit tu l'as déjà lu et ta kiffé ta race... D)! Bon tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime et que Joyeux 19 ans hihi :)!**

**Paring:** HP/DM ( normaaaal)

**Raiting:** M ( Encore plus normal en soit ... On se refait pas quoi!)

**Disclamer:** Tout a Jk R sauf l'intrigue.

Voila Ce petit Os, Homophobe oust et Ma choute je t'aime! Allez kiff )

* * *

**Rattrapage**

« Ce soir… Tu y vas encore je suppose ?

La voix d'Hermione était sèche, cette phrase était des plus simples et des plus banales, mais le ton de reproche sur lequel celle-ci avait été prononcée interpella le jeune brun, assis confortablement sur l'un des sofas de la salle commune de sa maison.

- Ecoute M'ione, oui ce soir j'irai. Et j'irai même tous les soirs de ma putain d'existence si je pouvais obtenir ce que je désire.

- Mais… Harry, ne trouves tu pas ça un poil dégradant ?!

- Quand bien même ça le serait, je n'y renoncerais pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps !

- Mais tu sais que je pourrais le faire à sa place Harry…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, et… commença le survivant exaspéré

- Mais je suis la plus douée Harry tu le s… coupa la jeune fille.

- Hermione a raison mec, coupa à son tour le rouquin, c'est la plus douée ! Cesse de voir Malfoy, tu peux très bien le faire avec elle, moi je le fais quasiment tous les soirs et regarde comme je suis mieux maintenant !

- Harry, repris la brune, c'est Malfoy tout de même ! Tu le hais ! Il t'insulte à longueur de journée, et ces soirées passées avec lui, je sais qu'elles ne sont que peu agréables pour toi, avoue le !

- Bon. Harry commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, bien sur que je le hais c'est un fait établi ! Ce n'est qu'un petit con arrogant et suffisant ! Mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Il fait ça si bien je te l'assure. Et même si il est vrai que certaines insultes fusent à ce moment là cela ne tourne pas non plus à la 3eme guerre mondiale !

-…. MAIS, MAIS, MAIS !!! DE QUOI PARLES TU HARRY ?! QU'EST, QU'EST, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC MALFOY ?!

Ginny Weasley, qui avait entendu la quasi-totalité de la conversation, pensa qu'il était judicieux à ce moment là de prendre la parole.

- ET TOI HERMIONE ?! B-B-B-BON SI HARRY COUCHE AVEC MALFOY GRAND BIEN LUI FASSE, MAIS TOI TU NE VAS QUAND MÊME PAS LUI PROPOSER TON CORPS COMME CELA ! ET TOI RONALD WEASLEY TU NE DIS RIEN ?!? IL S'AGIT TOUT DE MÊME DE TA PETITE AMIE !!

Le dit frère était visiblement dans l'incapacité de répondre, sachant qu'il était en ce moment même étalé sur le sol pris, comme qui dirait, d'une crise de fou rire. Harry, lui ne savait plus où ce mettre et tentait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas suivre son meilleur ami.

Seule Hermione réussit à prendre la parole :

Ginny, euh… euh, arrête toi. Le teint de la jeune fille avait viré au rouge écarlate, couleur sois dit en passant très représentative de sa maison. Je ne propose pas mon, mon corps à Harry, et celui-ci n'entretient pas de relation sexuel avec Malfoy… Je euh, tu te méprends, cette punaise donne des cours de potions à Harry depuis quelques semaines, et je lui proposais mon aide.

- AH ! Euh, ah, euh ! Mais ça portait à confusion quand même euh, marmonna Ginny d'une petite voix.

- D'ailleurs c'est pas tout ça mes amis, intervint Harry qui avait réussit à maitriser ses rires, mais je dois vous quitter ! Un serpent m'attend dans sa chambre pour m'apprendre le noble art des potions.

- Mon cul le noble art, balança Ron en se relevant, essayant de récupérer un peu de dignité devant les deux demoiselles.

- Allez à ce soir.

Harry salua ses amis d'un petit signe avant de quitter l'entre des Griffondor parchemins et plumes à la main.

Sur le chemin qui le menait vers la chambre de préfet de Malfoy, chambre que Harry connaissait maintenant comme son propre dortoir, il se passa en revue ces dernières semaines. Comment en était il venu là, comment en était il venu à avoir besoin de ces soirées passées avec lui, comment en était il venu tout simplement, à avoir besoin de lui…

Il y avait près de deux mois qu'Harry passait une grande partie de toutes ses soirées avec le maïtre des Serpentard, cela n'avait pas été aisé de faire accepter aux deux plus grands ennemis que le monde sorcier ait porté qu'ils devaient collaborer afin que chacun puisse s'améliorer (voir juste atteindre un niveau correct dans le cas de Harry) dans les matières où justement ce n'était pas la franchouille joie.

C'est au début du mois d'octobre que le maitre des potions, Mr Séverus Rogue, ainsi que le loup garou qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Remus Lupin, avait vu une solution à un de leur problème majeur ( bwahahha on y croit). Remonter le niveau de Mr Draco Malfoy en DCFM et le niveau de Mr Harry Potter en Potion.

Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de son parrain sans aucun motif apparent à l'exception d'un petit mot glissé sous la porte de son dortoir : « _Je m'inquiète pour toi_. ». Harry avait tout naturellement songé au seigneur des ténèbres et à la mort de Sirius, mais il s'était lourdement trompé…

_Flash back:_

Toc, toc, toc

« Entrer Mr Potter nous n'attendions plus que vous… »

Harry pénétra dans l'un des bureaux les plus chaleureux du Château. Mais à sa grande surprise, il contenait des gens beaucoup moins chaleureux.

- Monsieur Potter, la ponctualité n'est, entre autre, pas une des qualités que vous possédez.

- Severus ! Intervint Lupin.

- Hum, ce n'est certainement pas pour cela, que nous vous avons fait venir ce soir messieurs.

Dans cette salle était réuni les deux personnes qu'Harry appréciait le moins (humm doux euphémisme), Son professeur de Potion et Draco Malfoy.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre impolie, commença Draco, mais l'entraînement de quiditch des Serpentard devrait commencer dans 20 minutes et j'aimerais, si cela est possible, savoir ce que vous nous reprochez, car moi contrairement à d'autre je n'arrive jamais en retard.

- Malfoy ne commence pas… Harry qui n'était pas, déjà d'une humeur des plus gaie, sentait la colère s'infiltrée dans ses veines

- Bon ça suffit vous deux. La voix de Remus Lupin était sèche, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Nous vous avons fait venir ce soir parce que nous nous inquiétons Messieurs. Non Mr Potter vous ne me couperez pas la parole maintenant. Vos résultats dans nos deux matières sont plus que moyen, et j'ai bien peur messieurs que si vous continuez comme cela vous n'aurez pas vos aspics dans nos matières.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Mr Lupin, continua Rogue, nous avons remarqué que, vous Mr Potter vous ne progressez d'aucune façon en Potion, et que vous Mr Malfoy vous ne faite que baisser en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Si quelqu'un avait eu un appareil photo, il aurait été judicieux de le sortir à ce moment là. Les deux jeunes garçons arboraient chacun une mine déconfite et un rose pâle eu même le loisir d'apparaitre sur les joues du jeune homme le plus froid et insensible de Poudlard.

- Nous savons parfaitement après en avoir longuement discuté, que chacun a des qualités que l'autre ne possède pas, repris Lupin. Mr Potter excelle dans ma matière alors que Mr Malfoy est médiocre et vice et versa. Nous avons donc trouvé une solution pour régler ce problème.

- A partir de ce soir et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous passerez deux heures tous les soirs de la semaine excepté le week end à travailler ensemble et à vous entre aidé afin de réussir. Nous avons appelé cela « Rattrapage ».

- JE REFUSE. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez aucunement le choix… Si toi Harry tu souhaites toujours devenir Aurore tu auras besoin de Mr Malfoy dit Lupin

- Et toi Draco si tu veux un jour pouvoir surpasser tous le monde dans cette école et avoir le loisir de choisir où tu feras tes études supérieures tu auras besoin de Mr Potter.

_Fin flash back_

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant ce souvenir. Puis il éclata franchement de rire en repensant aux premiers cours qu'il avait suivit et donné à Malfoy. Une réelle catastrophe. Ils se retrouvaient, au début à la bibliothèque, et de 21h à 23h ils tentaient de s'aider. Ayant passé un pacte de non agression préalablement, chacun se retenait de ne pas hurler sur l'autre, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva inévitablement. Insultes, coups, une fracture pour Harry au bras droit, un petit traumatisme crânien pour Draco.

Mais… Même malgré tout cela, leurs deux professeurs étaient persuadés que le seul moyen de sauver leurs aspics, étaient de les faire travailler ensemble. Et ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Leur décision était prise, et s'ils s'avisaient d'aller à l'encontre de leur souhait une forte sanction serait mise en place.

Mais avaient ils penser que tous cela prendrait cette tournure si…improbable. Ce demandait Harry qui s'était arrêter dans le parc pour prendre l'air avant de retrouver le garçon qu'il appelait maintenant Draco et non Malfoy.

Harry se remémorait cette soirée, là ou tout avait en quelque sorte dérapé…

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les deux jeunes garçons travaillaient ensemble. Après les premiers contacts, l'un et l'autre s'étaient habitués. Il n'y avait ni camaraderie, ni amusement… Pour plus de commodité leurs « cours de rattrapage » se déroulaient dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco, qui était spacieuse et silencieuse.

Une chambre propice au travail

Au départ, chacun donnait son cours à l'autre, répondait à ses questions corrigeait ses erreurs…

Mais ce soir là avait été différent. Voldemort avait attaqué un village non loin du terrier et Molly avait été gravement blessée. Harry était donc d'une humeur noire, triste, et surtout énervé face à son impuissance. Il ne pouvait aider Ron qui avait quitté le château dès la nouvelle annoncée et Hermione qui attendait désespérément son retour.

Hermione voulant rester seule Harry malgré son chagrin était aller travailler, car il devait à présent tenir son engagement.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais s'était reteint à le relever.

Après avoir chacun donné leurs cours, Harry s'était avachit sur l'un des fauteuils de Malfoy, et lui avait gentiment demandé un verre s'ill en avait.

Draco qui pour la première fois voyait la détresse d'Harry avait consentit à lui servir un verre de fire whisky.

Harry avait bu, et bu et raconté, tout. Pourquoi se confiait-il à Malfoy, il n'en savait rien. Mais il en avait besoin.

Au bout de quelques heures et une bouteille de whisky plus tard. Harry avait décidé de partir, mais Draco n'était pas de cet avis. Il était tard il valait mieux qu'il reste. « Tu ne vas pas traverser les couloirs à cette heure et dans cet état Harry » avait il dit.

Après maintes et maintes refus de la part du survivant national un peu pompette, Draco avait du usé de la force pour le retenir.

C'était peut être l'alcool se disait Harry ou c'était peut être autre chose. Mais toujours est-il que de bousculade en bousculade Harry avait fini par poser ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy. Qui étonnement ne l'avait pas repoussé…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait fait l'amour, et pas avec n'importe qui, pas n'importe comment…

« Ca fait un mois putain »

Harry souriait ce rappelant cette première soirée, et cette première fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vu qu'il avait réfléchit un peu trop longtemps, il avait maintenant 10 minutes de retard, et que ça ne plairait pas à Draco.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur du château et couru aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, pour atteindre la chambre de Draco.

Eh oui, cela faisait un mois, comme il l'avait si bien dit, un mois que maintenant tous les soirs Harry et Draco ne se donnait pas que des cours de rattrapages. Le plus étonnant c'était avec qu'elle aisance ils avaient pris cette décision, sans une parole. Ils savaient que ça allait arriver et peu importait celui qui ferait le premier pas pour. Ils ne parlaient jamais de cela. Etaient ils ensemble ? Formaient-ils un couple ? N'était ce que de la baise ? Ni, l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu répondre à ces questions.

Lorsque Harry arriva hors d'haleine devant la porte de la chambre, il n'eu pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracs, qu'une main agrippa le col de sa chemise et le tira avec force à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Alors Harry la ponctualité tout ça tout ça non jamais ?

- Pardon ? dit Harry d'une petite voix, se faisant passé pour une petite victime à tête de chat tout mignon.

- Tu Raaah tu m'énerves ! dit le Serpentard qui sentait sa colère s'amenuiser face à la bouille que lui tirait Le survivant à ce moment là.

- Bon aller sort moi le dernier cours de potion qu'on a eu, je veux voir si tu as bien compris le mécanisme de la potion de jouvence.

- hummm non…

Avant que Draco n'eu pu dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche se plaqua à la sienne et une main glissa le long de son dos pour finir dans sa chevelure blonde.

- J'avais d'autres projets en tête que les potions en faite là… murmura Harry à l'oreille de son amant.

La bouche de Draco se fendit en un sourire… pervers ?

- Comme par exemple ?

Avait-il dit avant déposer délicatement, presque chastement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

- Tu verras…

Harry avait ponctué sa phrase par une petite morsure significative dans le coup pâle de Draco.

Celui-ci avait perdu toute motivation de faire rentré quelques chose dans le crâne du Gryffondor se laissa aller sous ses caresses.

Draco agrippa la nuque d'Harry en approfondissant le baiser avec le jeune homme. Le brun sentait chaque parcelle de son corps frémir au contact des mains et des lèvres du blond, qu'il laissa à cette langue experte le loisir d'explorer sa bouche. Draco entraina Harry contre le support le plus proche, qui fut la pierre froide d'un mur de la chambre.

Leurs lèvres toujours sellées, leur corps toujours étroitement proches. Malfoy glissa une jambe entre celles du survivant, comblant ainsi l'espace résidant encore entre eux. Malgré le rempart textile Draco sentait l'érection de Harry contre sa cuisse ce qui en soit l'excita encore plus. Il commença de lents mouvements qui arrachèrent quelques gémissements au brun.

Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs respirations saccadées, leurs peaux n'étaient pas encore en contact que les corps bouillaient déjà. Harry descendu ses mains pour atteindre le postérieur de Draco le rapprochant ainsi de sa virilité.

Draco fut le premier à glisser une main sous la chemise couleur cerise d'Harry. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de la paume du Serpentard. Sa main était froide et aspirait au réconfort sur le ventre svelte du Survivant.

Tout ce qu'il recherchait, c'était la chaleur du corps de l'autre…

Il caressa cette peau brune, il l'a griffait quand les baisers se faisaient ardents, il se l'appropriait…

Mais ce soir ne serait pas comme tout les autres, Harry en avait décidé autrement. Contre toute attente il plaqua Draco sur le lit et pris les devant des opérations.

Depuis que tout avait débuté, le blond avait toujours dirigé, il avait été celui au dessus celui qui prenait les initiatives et il faut l'avouer celui qui prenait tout court.

Mais pas ce soir, ce soir Harry allait lui montrer ce que c'était que d'avoir mal au cul toute une matinée après une nuit de débauche.

Harry se jeta donc sur le beau blond qui, il faut l'avouer, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. A califourchon sur lui, un jeune brun lui meurtrissait le coup, mordant, léchant suçotant...

Il traça avec sa langue le chemin du coup jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de Draco… Son point faible, sa zone érogène. Un gémissement étouffé sortit de la gorge du garçon.

Puis il sillonna la mâchoire du blond y déposant de petits baisers, s'arrêtant par endroits, mordillant, léchant… et il repartait dans sa descente le long de son coup.

Harry se mit à déboutonner lentement la chemise verte que portait le préfet en chef embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se posait sur le chemin de ses lèvres.

Draco devenait fou ; cette bouche se posait partout sur lui, ses mains qui le déshabillaient avec habilité, ça n'avait jamais été lui qui avait été dévêtu le premier...

Une chemise vola à travers la chambre et s'échoua sur le sol près de la cheminée. L'érection du blond devint douloureuse tant elle était à l'étroit dans ce pantalon trop serré. Harry passa lentement sa main sur la ceinture qui l'empêchait d'ôter le rempart majeur le séparent de la peau de son amant, ce qui fit frissonner de plus belle Draco. Il fit lentement glisser la boucle de la ceinture, puis d'un coup sec, inattendu, il l'arracha. Le jeune homme allongé eu un sursaut de peur tinté de désir.

Draco perdait la tête, le survivant avait maintenant sa main sur la bosse de son pantalon la palpant.

Harry sentait le membre de Draco grossir dans sa main il sentait tout le désir de l'homme allongé. Il retira avec lenteur et sensualité la dernière barrière, faisant sortir la bête.

Draco était nu, Il se sentait inférieur et n'aimait pas cela. Il sentait son boxer glisser le long de ses jambes, il sentait le souffle d'Harry sur sa virilité. Il était nu, et Harry était vêtu... Quelque chose clochait, ce n'était décidemment pas comme d'habitude.

Mais il ne put continuer sa réflexion car un certain jeune homme venait de poser sa langue experte sur son membre. Il étouffa un petit cri quand Harry le prit en entier dans sa bouche, il ne se retint pas par contre quand le brun entama un lent va et viens.

Harry sentait Draco réagir pleinement à ses caresses, il faisait ça lentement, c'était le but le rendre fou de désir. Il sentit se poser sur sa chevelure une main, elle n'était pas violente elle n'était pas pressante, elle était douce.

Harry doubla d'intensité, il sentit le Serpentard se cambrer, sa main se resserrer sur ses cheveux.

Draco était dans un autre monde, il était partit, il voyait que Harry avait retiré sa chemise, il voyait que Harry avait son pantalon déboutonné, et c'était pour Malfoy l'une des plus belles vision du monde.

Celui-ci sortit de son rêve lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinué en lui. Il se redressa sur ses avant bras choqué.

- Ha- Harry que fais-tu ?!

- Laisse-moi faire...

- Non ! Harry je ne ...

Harry le fit taire en se jetant sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Laisse-moi faire Draco... Laisse-moi te montrer...

- NON !

Ce cri sortait du cœur, mais Harry savait que c'était les principes Malfoyen qui l'empéchait de se laisser aller. Il décida de prendre les choses en main, moins délicatement qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il se jeta sur Draco bloquant ses mains d'une des siennes, emprisonnant sa bouche par la sienne.

- Ne me dis pas que ce serait la première fois Draco...

- J t'emmerdes un Malfoy ne se fait pas prendre !

- Laisses toi faire Draco Je t'en pris... Je t'ai donné ma première fois... Laisses toi faire. Je serais doux.

- Ta gueule

Harry libéra les mains de Draco il ne pouvait se résoudre à le forcer. Et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire, tout ce que lui disait son père tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Malfoy... Mais il voyait la déception dans les yeux d'Harry il sentait que son étreinte avait changé... Alors il se résigna, il lui donnerait sa « première fois ».

Il le laisserait aller la ou nul n'a jamais pénétré.

Harry voyant que Draco ne se débattait plus, ne criait plus non plus, tenta une nouvelle fois, il captura les lèvres du blond dans un baiser passionné. Il approcha un doigt de l'intimité du Serpentard. Il le sentit se raidir à son contact.

- Détends toi... lui murmura t-il

- Ta gueule j'ai dis.

Lorsque le premier doigt s'introduisit en lui Draco eu un hoquet de surprise.

« non, non, non, non » murmurait-il

Ils s'embrassaient, Harry tentait d'apaiser Draco en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Puis il prit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet non loin de là.

« Lubrifiaté » murmura t il

Oh non ça va commencer pensa Draco en fermant les yeux.

Harry se plaça face à lui et s'insinua lentement en Draco.

- Regarde-moi Draco... Je t'en pris regarde moi...

Draco poussa un cri de douleur il ne pu se retenir, il agrémenta celui-ci d'un « putain » significatif. Mais il ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le charma.

Harry avait les joues rouges, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage transpirant.

Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement, Draco était si étroit... Il s'en voulait de prendre du plaisir en faisant souffrir son partenaire.

- Ca-ça- va ? Murmura t il

- Putain vas-y j'suis pas en sucre.

- Je- tu es sur ?

- Rentre merde !

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et entra complètement en Draco. Celui-ci gémit de douleur, sa respiration fut difficile.

Puis il s'habitua à sa présence. Harry intima les premiers va et viens très lents et précautionneux.

Draco se surprit à trouver ça très agréable.

Lorsque Harry commença à aller un peu plus rapidement Draco ne pu retenir des petits gémissements, non de douleur mais de... plaisir.

Draco passa ses bras autour du coup d'Harry afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. Celui-ci ne savait plus qui il était où il habitait, le corps de Draco était tellement étroit tellement...

Les « non » de Draco se transformèrent en plus loin Harry... Encore Harry...

Les coups se firent de plus en plus violents, Harry heurta la prostate de Draco et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de jouissance.

Au son de son amant, Harry se libéra à l'intérieur de lui dans un dernier gémissement roque.

Il s'alongea sur Draco a bout de souffle repu et... Heureux.

- Je-ca à été ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Harry je t'en pris, ta gueule... C'était...parfait murmura t-il.

Harry se pelotonna contre Draco, puis se dégagea lentement et à contre cœur de ses bras rassurants, réconfortant...

- Je...vais y aller...

La déception se sentait dans le tremblement de sa voix qui fit frémir le blond étendu dans le lit.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ce soir ? Demanda doucement Draco. J'aimerais dormir avec toi cette nuit... Harry...

Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant, un sourire que seul Draco avait pu voir, ou sentir.

Harry se rallongea près de l'homme avec qui il venait de faire l'amour. Et pour la première fois en 2 mois il s'endormit à ses cotés.

Ces cours de rattrapages, pensa-il, ont-ils été une malédiction ou une...bénédiction.

Boaaah on verra plus tard pour la réponse se dit-il en se laissant aller au sommeil son corps lové à celui de son meilleur ennemi.

* * *

Voilaaaaa! De ce petit Os écrit en une soirée pour une super géniale fille ;)

Si ça vous avez aimé dite le moi hin ) Et si vous n'avez pas aimé ... Bah dites le moi aussi )!

Freaky! )


End file.
